Let love grow
by minimine-o
Summary: Arizona has open wounds from her trouble past and she ran away to Miami to try a new life and find herself. She meets a beautiful woman at the coffee shop, turning her life upside down once again. Summary sucks, but I gave my best. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N I don't own Grey's Anatomy, not etheir the characters related to the show. I just borrowed them for fun.**

 **Also, this fanfic was inspired by Mumford and Sons' song, Winter Winds.**

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _The sunbeam spread across the room, announcing the beginning of a heat summer day. The light revealed the dark brown furniture of the living room with some picture frame above it. But one in particular got the attention._

 _Timothy took the picture frame in hands and let his thumb leisurely travel across the picture of the smiley young blonde girl. The young girl dimples craved on her cheeks as she looked sheepishly at the camera._

 _He remembered that day. Arizona had just turned fifteen and the camera was his birthday present for her. Timothy let out a heavy breathe, he missed her so much. Almost four year had passed and he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes._

 _Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he didn't even bore to turn just adjusted his body to the welcoming warm hug._

" _Today it's her birthday." He said in whiny voice. Tim couldn't help the guilt sprawling inside him. "She never forgave me."_

" _That's not true. I am sure that is not true." the soft voice spoke against his back._

" _I should have stayed. " Tears were now slowly running down his face._

 _Strong arms now turned the crying man, taking his face between firm hands. "No. You are not going there again, I won't let you. It was not your choice. That was nothing you could have done."_

" _But she needed me, I know she needed me. And I can't help but wonder what happened to her." Tears were free running and Timothy tried to wipe it away with no success. "If I just had-"_

" _Tim, stop. Don't do this to yourself, please." Timothy let himself fall into strong arms, crying so hard he could choke on his tears._

 _Those arms around him just kept him close; there was nothing they could do. Timothy looked deep into brown eyes. They tried to reach the young girl form the picture, but there was never an answer back. Tim felt fingers gently stroking his short blonde hair and held tightly on the body in front of him._

" _I miss her so, so much." His voice came out suffocated by the chest pressing against him._

" _I know, love. I know."_

 **Chapter 1.**

Arizona crossed the place with small steps, from the far distance she could see the chocolate milk sliding down the table to the floor, making a bigger mess for her to clean up. She was already in bad mood, it was early morning and her day just began all wrong.

First, she was late for work, again. It was the third time this week and her boss was not very pleasant; then, she had to listen to his lecture and agree to pay these late minutes on Friday, covering half of her colleague day off. But what could she do? It was not really her fault.

Now, she had to clean this mess.

She approached the dropping chocolate milk on the floor and leaned in to start cleaning. It was not the first time, actually, not even the second time this happened. At least once in a week this woman comes with her son to the coffee shop.

And this scene was not rare: son asks something, mother says no, son has a tantrum, son drops his milk, mom embarrassed leaves the place and Arizona cleans. Slowly rubbing the cloth on the table, Arizona mentally told herself she would never allow her child to do that.

"Robbins, when you're done there give a hand on the balcony." Her boss voice came from behind and she closed her eyes.

She was about to cry in frustration. Today, everything was wrong. All that she wanted was a day to relax, one day that she doesn't need to run like a dog to get her life in order. Doesn't she deserve happiness?

"Don't cry, Arizona, don't drop a tear for him." The voice was from her best friend – her person - that leaned down next to her, helping to clean it faster.

When she came to Miami, she was alone – scared and alone. She had no one she could talk or ask for help, going through tough days all by herself. Darker days were about to come, until she start working at the coffee shop and met Theodora – better, Teddy.

Teddy had come to Miami also as Arizona, to try a different life. Coming from a low-middle class family from the Boston, Teddy wanted to live the dream of big adventures and sunny beaches of Miami.

But unlike Arizona, she didn't have a trouble life, full of disappointments and sorrows. She didn't have big scars on her heart. Arizona saw Teddy more than just a friend from work, she was family. Since the moment they met, Teddy is a kind and loyal friend. And not once she let Arizona down, not once.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked when they both finished cleaning the table.

Arizona had her head down and Teddy had seen that look many times, the look of defeat, of tiredness.

"Just a wrong day, everything is just… too much for me." Arizona's voice came in a whisper, almost making impossible for Teddy to hear.

That was the feeling; the feeling of everything being too much for her to take, for her to deal with. "Arizona, it will get better. I promise you. C'mon, let's not give Mr. Stark a reason to yell at us." Teddy grabbed Arizona by the hand and both walked behind counter.

The morning passed in rush after the incident with the chocolate milk and for Arizona's not completely surprise, Teddy helped her day to get better. Her friend was a comprehensive, awesome and fun woman and Arizona didn't want to consume her, to put so much pressure on her friend. But, Teddy was the only person she had.

They were regular at age, Arizona only being a year older. Teddy was almost finishing college – something Arizona was looking forward to do, too – and lived alone in a small apartment near the coffee shop. She was a lover of the sea; Arizona could swear that if mermaids were real, Teddy would be one.

They had lot of good times at the beach. Teddy showed Arizona the pleasure of sitting on the half wet sand and look at the waves crushing against the blue-green water. It was a moment where Arizona could clear her mind, she could listen to her own thoughts with attention and she could feel the sea breeze taking her pain away.

Life in Miami was not only to feel the sun and look at the sea, it was expensive. And Arizona had to work hard in order to have a good life. On her first year in Miami, she worked day and night, at the coffee shop and in a bar, and so she could save money, because it would be needed. Arizona was a fighter, she knew that; but sometimes it was not easy, and days like this just crash her like a heavy stone.

"I'm leaving early today; I have a meeting at college, something about my last test." Teddy walked around the counter, answering Arizona's questioning eyes. "I'm coming to your place later, do you want anything?"

"Uh, yes, please." She thought for a minute, these last days she had not time to grocery and was running out of food. "Can you buy some milk and cereal? Oh, and buy something for tonight, I cook for us."

"Milk, cereal and something for tonight, got it. Can you cook that spaghetti with meatballs I love?" Teddy grabbed the money Arizona handed to her.

Arizona smiled as big as Teddy when she answered. "Yes."

No longer later then lunch time, the coffee shop became crowded again. It was normal; many people eat in places nearby and stop after to have a good coffee rather than those horrible ones from restaurants. And to be smug, Arizona does make an amazing coffee.

She got practice right after starting at the place and Teddy gave her all the tips, soon she was doing great. She knows how to drawn flowers and hearts with whipped cream and her mocha is absolutely the best, at least is what costumers say.

Honestly, their boss has nothing to complain, he just likes being a pain in the ass.

Arizona was practically dancing along the tables and once the flow of people was calmer, she stopped at the counter for a breath. Her eyes fallowed the woman emerging from the door, long dark brown hair smoothly falling on her shoulders and a white bottom-up shirt opened enough to see her chest.

The woman sat near the window, looking outside as if waiting for someone. She had brown eyes as well and they seemed to gold in the sun light hitting her face. As if feeling Arizona's eyes on her, the woman looked up and smiled shyly.

Arizona felt her heart beat fast; she had never seen someone so beautiful.

And her smile was just as bright as the sun. The door opened again and this time, came a smaller with a short hair cut version of that woman – Arizona was sure she had seen this woman before. Those brown eyes stood looking at Arizona for a little longer, before snap to the version of herself approaching the table.

Arizona observed everything with amused eyes. Damn, how could a woman get so deep in her soul just by the first eye contact? It was not possible. At least, it was what Arizona thought so far.

Shaking her head slightly, Arizona grabbed her notepad and walked at the table's direction. Soon the woman turned and their eyes met again, only this time closer. And there was that smile again. Arizona couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi! You already know what to order?" Arizona wanted to slap herself in the face, these were not the first words she wanted to say to this gorgeous woman, but she was a costumer, after all.

"Oh, yes! Can you give me that delicious apple pie and a coffee?" the smaller woman smiled at Arizona, too.

"Just black?" she asked taking notes, as the woman answered 'just black.' "And for you?"

She turned her attention to the other woman, who kept smiling at her. Arizona could see her eyes sparkling a bit and the sound of her voice made Arizona feel as if her heart would rip out of her chest and run alone at the store. "I want the pie, too and a latte, please."

Arizona took notes and quickly turned on her feet to the order settled, she needed to get away from that captivating smile.

 **xxx**

"Stop staring. You look like a creepy guy that lives on his mother basement." Aria hushed.

"What?" her sister looked horrified at her. "I do not!" Callie protested.

"Oh really? We are sitting here for almost an hour. We had two slice of apple pie each and you had two lattes!" Aria spoke as her sister's eyes ran through the place, following the blonde waitress. "Stop staring!"

"Did you see her eyes?" Callie asked, trying to defend herself.

"I did, they are beautiful, like the ocean. But, seriously, there are thousands of people with blue eyes in America."

"Not like hers." Callie simply said, but she did as her sister said and let her eyes meet the brown ones in front of her. "So, you were saying Juan was coming to seal the deal? What's wrong with the guy that works for you?"

"Dad doesn't trust him yet. I get it, he is still new at the company and you know how much dad appreciates old employees." Aria said shrugging.

But again, Callie got herself just nodding and looking at the blond hair woman walking around the place, every now and then their eyes would meet and they were look away, embarrassed for being caught.

"We need to get back." Aria said impatiently.

Callie wanted to roll her eyes at her sister. But, Aria was right; they _should_ get back to work. So both stood up and paid their checks. But before walking outside, Callie looked one more time into those deep blue ocean eyes.

For the rest of the day, she tried to keep her mind busy. It has been a long time since Callie felt fire burn from her heart to the rest of her body. There was something about those eyes. They were dim, as if they were sunk in an ocean of sadness and loneliness.

"Still thinking about _Juliet_?" Aria said entering Callie's office.

There were good and bad things about working with your sister. This was one of the bad; she would mock Callie until something more exiting happens in her life.

"Why did you call her that?" Callie closed the cabinet drawer after put some papers inside. Her mind had been away, but she was actually working.

"We have to give her a name. Besides, it's romantic."

Callie laughed at her sister. Juliet. Aria has such a creative mind; the best ideas always come from her. Her sister is three years younger and they have such a deep connection and resemblance that people would ask if they were twins.

The question was more often when they were little and the high difference was not so evident. Aria always looked older than she really is. Looking at her sister now, Callie couldn't help but let a small smile for on her lips.

"So, are you going back at the coffee shop?" Aria insisted.

"Uh… no?" Callie thought it was obvious, but deep down she really wanted to stop at the coffee shop tomorrow again.

Aria gave her sister space as she walked around the office getting her stuff together. "What? Why not?"

Because they went to that coffee shop just because they were nearby and Aria insisted it was good, she had been there to a meeting with a client before. What other reason Callie has to go there again? Okay, they make an excellent coffee and that apple pie was made by god's hand but… "You called me creepy guy because I was staring. What you'd call me if I go there again just to see her?"

Aria thought for a second, "Crazy stalker?"

Callie rolled her eyes. They both walked outside the office and Callie locked the door, supporting her heavy bag on one shoulder. "Don't play with that."

Aria laughed a bit. "Sorry. But, seriously, you were not the only one staring. I saw her pity eyes when we left."

Callie sighed; she _did_ see the woman looking anxiously at her when they left. She knew nothing about Juliet and, at the same time, when their eyes met, she seemed to know her so well. And she has a cute dimpled smile that made Callie's heart went wild, her body was set on fire.

Callie smiled at the memory of the blonds' smile. "Yeah, maybe I go back."

 **xxx**

Later that night, Arizona moved in bed, lying on her back and trying to relax after a long day of work. Teddy had come for the night as she said so and they had a good time, but she was absolutely exhausted. But still, her eyes didn't seem able to close.

She kept facing the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Most days, Arizona was so busy that her thoughts weren't able to bother her. Obligations can keep her busy, but they cannot erase memories and nostalgia.

So many things had happened in her life. One day when she was sixteen, everything changed. She remembered as if it was yesterday, the day Timothy put some clothes inside a small bag and disappeared at the front door.

And just like that, there was no Tim anymore. She wasn't allowed to talk or to try to find him.

She missed her brother; she missed him more than anything in this world. And she needed him more than ever, but he was not here. And he hasn't been for the past four years.

Arizona was left alone to discover about life, to deal with the problems at Robbins' House. Colonel Daniel Robbins had always been a quiet and introspective man, but since Tim's absence, he turned into a rude, impatient and angry man.

Their mother learned fast that things were changing at Robbins' Family, she learned not to say beyond necessary and keeping her head down. Barbara Robbins learned that simple questions were responded with angriness and rudeness, not very opened to conversation.

Arizona feared. She also learned thing herself: to keep her feelings locked inside her, to not ask too much, to never talk about Tim, to not even mention his name. She felt like a part of her world was missing and she couldn't let herself cry.

Arizona shakes her head trying to snap away her thoughts. That was over now. She looks around the nearly empty small bedroom with the necessary furniture. There is no life on the room, except from the slight snore coming from the sleepy body next to her.

The dim light coming from the lampshade allows her to partially look at the calm, deep in sweet dreams face and she can't help but let a small smile appear on her face. Gently wrapping an arm around the body, she leaned in and rubbed her nose on the soft skin.

The unmistaken baby smell hit her nose. She takes a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tear from falling.

Thomas Robbins is nine months now. He was the biggest change in Arizona's life. He was the reason she finally broke the chains and decided to do something for her own good and health, the reason why she moved to Miami to start a new life.

Without warning or saying goodbye, Arizona left with two bags and her baby belly. The thought seem so distant now. She had tough days being a single mom, but she doesn't regret leaving.

Beyond Teddy, Thomas is the only other person Arizona has.

They had been through a lot and although things were good now – she still has days when she wishes things were different. And Arizona misses having someone. Her last serious relationship had resulted at Thomas' consummation which she didn't regret because it gave her the most important person in her world.

Going on dates were complicated. She feels bad for leaving her son with her friend – although she deserve some fun – and, the most difficult part, no woman she met so far wanted or was interested to have a relationship with a baby involved. But Arizona misses someone to touch, to hold at night, to laugh with at silly jokes, to go on big adventures, to protect her, to share a life with; someone to love her and her baby.

Arizona let some tears fall before turn off the lampshade, she needs to sleep. After all, tomorrow is another day.

 **Let me know what you think. I'm still planning the story, so everything is welcome.**


End file.
